Whippable food products are commonly used as toppings, icings, fillings and the like for cakes and other desserts. Different approaches have been used to obtain formulations that possess desirable texture, organoleptic properties, shelf life, whippability and the like.
Yogurt is a product that has a completely different consistency than whippable toppings and icings. It also has a fundamentally different taste. Yogurt is not typically used as a topping and is not whippable. Thus, the nutritional benefits provided by yogurt are not available in current whippable toppings and icings.